fireemblemseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina
Lucina is a playable character and one of the three main protagonists from Fire Emblem Awakening, who appears as the tritagonist. Personality Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. She values her comrades deeply and has a sense of justice. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations come from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements, showing a strong bond of trust with her father. Bearing a keen resemblance to Marth, it even leads to her being mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced, with the latter remarking in their supports that her involuntary actions when helping others further likens her to Marth himself. Furthering that point, she even speaks in a very formal and polite manner more reminiscent of him, contrasting her father. Despite that, she seems to have inherited some of her father's traits as well, as some of her quotes implies that she has his habit of breaking things when practicing. But even with her charismatic traits and skills as a swordswoman, Lucina never gives herself any credit, constantly doubting whether or not she can live up to Marth or her father's name. As a result of her troubled childhood, Lucina tries to spend as much time as she can with her parents in order to have the moments she couldn't before, because once the world is saved, she doesn't wish to get in the way of them tending to their present daughter, despite the assurances from them both that even though she's from a different timeline, she is still their daughter to them and that they love her. She also shows in her supports with her sibling to value her Falchion because of being the last possession left behind by her father, as she gets angered at her sibling using it to cut apples. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents and siblings in their supports. Said behavior goes so far as to be paranoid of the Female Robin if she is not her mother because of their close relationship, only to irrationally demand for Robin to fall in love with her father when the former claims to not consider him gallant, much to their mutual confusion. One of her most bizarre traits is her odd taste for fashion, as it is shown most prominently in her supports with her mother, where she goes from purchasing a dress featuring pictures of Emmeryn to attempt to pick several other options while shopping with her (which goes from uncommon to literally having only strings). This is further proved by the fact that she wears bizarre Groucho-Marx glasses in the official Awakening comics and drama CDs, buys and owns numerous bear hats in both the drama CDs, and in her appearance in Fates. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor, and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the Shepherds.